I Know Everything About You, and This Little Host Club
by triplechocolatte
Summary: It's hard, being the daughter of an information broker and having to go to a school far away from my dad since 'things are getting dangerous here'. I mean we're not rich or anything, but we aren't poor. But I do think that this 'Ouran Highschool' will be interesting. (Note: I have this posted on Quotev under Black Geass, so I did not steal this story!)
1. Prologue - Akito Orihara POV

Hello everyone I just forgot to put a disclaimer for this. I'm only doing one though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club or Durarara!

* * *

Akito Orihara POV

"Stay safe!" My dad smiled as I boarded the bus. He's a strange one, but I can't argue, I adopted some of his traits, such as the need to know everthing about the people around me and a little bit of his sadistic side.

You are probably wondering who the h*ll he is right?

Simple, he's Izaya Orihara. Information broker.

I came into this world from a one night stand when Izaya was completely drunk. As soon as I was born, I was dropped off at my dad's and just lived with him ever since.

But a little about me. Hmm. . . let's see.

I'm Akito Orihara, fifteen. Going into my first year of high school. Hobbies are antagonizing Shizu-chan, stalking people, sarcasm, chess. Well, I can't annoy Shizu-chan anymore, yes I adopted my dad's nickname for him.

My dad decided that the city was getting a little too dangerous, so I'm being shipped out to Ouran Private academy, since I do have pretty good grades in school, I was able to get a scholarship to go there. I'll be staying with one of my dad's old friends that hr randomly ran into one day, Mr. Suoh? I did some research on him and it turns out that he's the principal of the school and has a son named Tamaki Suoh. I'm kind of hoping he'll be a little bit like Shizu-chan, since life will be pretty boring now that I won't have the opprotunity to annoy him every second of the day.

But I digress.

"Bye Dad!" I waved back, the sleeves on my jacket flapping with the wind as the bus picked up speed. I usually wear a white jacket with black fringe, like my dad's but with the colors switched; accompanied by a black tee shirt and black long pants. I don't own anything besides that outfit, so that's all I'll be wearing at Ouran. I'm not wearing those banana yellow nasty dresses.

Point being, my dad raised me like a mini- him.

I have my own pocket knife and everything.

I really hope this Ouran Highschool is not a major let down.

If it is, someone's going to get hurt.

I have several hours, why not read up on my soon-to-be fellow first-year classmates?


	2. Interesting - Akito Orihara POV

I had printed out pages of everyone attending Ouran and the clubs and a map of the school, seeing no better time than to use my travel time to look over them.

The people attending Ouran were mostly all one kind of person - the rich, stuck up, naive kind of person. There were several clubs scattered about the sprawling campus and most of them were the normal highschool clubs. I was looking for the most interesting club that would provide me with at least a little entertainment.

There it was.

The Host Club

Members:  
Tamaki Suoh  
Kyoya Ootori  
Morinozuka Takashi  
Huninozuka Mitsukuni  
Kaoru Hitachiniin  
Hikaru Hitachiin  
Haruhi Fujioka

Description:  
Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school Ouran Academy. The Ouran host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful.

Location:  
Music Room #3

The possibility that Tamaki might be like Shizu-chan was slowly dropping. From looking at his picture, he looks like a dunce. But I'm confident that I will find at least one person who will be remotely entertaining.

"Looks like this is my stop," I grabbed my one suit case and got ready to get off.

I forgot to mention what I looked like, My hair was short and black, like a boy's style short, to keep it from getting caught on anything while I ran away from danger apparently. My eyes were my mother's brown (Apparently, like stated, I had never seen her before) with a red inti to them, if you looked at them in the right light, they looked a blood red. I'm roughly 5' 4 1/2" just a half inch shorter than my dad.

I walked out of the bus, looking around for Mr. Suoh, I knew what he looked like, I had spent a few minutes memorizing his face.

"Akito! Akito!" I heard coming from my right. Tamaki and Mr. Suoh stood there, Tamaki having his hand cupped around his mouth, I'm guessing that he's the one who called out to my name.

"Hello," I approached them, my usual smirk sliding onto my face.

"You must be Akito! I have heard so much about you from what your father has told us!" Tamaki has so much energy it's blinding me. The only person in Ikebukuro who might possibly be able to match this degree of happiness is Masaomi, and even Kida has his days when he isn't hyped up.

"Yeah, are you Tamaki and Mr. Suoh?" I asked, it'll be so much fun playing with these people.

"You may call me Yuzuru, Akito," Yuzuru smiled.

"Alright," My smirk growing wider.

"You should join the host club, the girls would love you!" Tamaki is just how I thought he would be. Dense, oblivious, and really hyper. How predictable. But he thought that I was a boy, this could work in my favor for trying to get into the host club. A few people in Ikebukuro thought that I was a boy, and it was quite interesting keeping my identity a secret.

"I don't know, I might want to wait adjust a bit before joining any clubs," I shrugged , not really caring whether or not I joined a club right away. All that mattered was finding somebody who was entertaining to mess with.

"I think that you would be perfect for a bad boy type, don't you think dad?" Tamaki turned towards his dad. 

"Maybe, but I do agree that he should wait a bit before joining any clubs. We can discuss everything in the car, it's a few minutes to our house," Yuzuru seemed easygoing and quite nice.

"Lead the way," I motioned as Tamaki took the lead, yammering about this that and everything and Yuzuru just laughed a bit at Tamaki's antics.  
It reminded me of Kida, Mikado, and Anri. Tamaki as Kida, Yuzuru as Mikado, and me as Anri. How appropriate that I be the representative of the least suspected person of being the slasher. I grinned sadistically in my mind.

Oh how much fun this will be. I thought to myself as we made our way to the Suoh's limo.


	3. Information Broker? - Tamaki Suoh POV

Tamaki Suoh POV

Akito would be perfect for the host club, with an I don't really care attidude and his looks, he would be perfect for a bad boy type. We have Mori, but I fell that Akito would be more talkative.

I rambled on about my ideas for the host club and about the school in the limo. Akito just smirked and looked at me, seeming to stare into my soul.  
"Akito, what's your favorite school subject?" Dad asked curiously.

"I don't really know, I like psychology, and history is interesting," He shrugged his shoulders.

"Why psychology?" I tilted my head to the side.

"I think that us humans are interesting. For example, our reactions and ways we deal with stress or other obstacles in our lives," He talked as if he was conducting an experiment. I would have to ask Kyoya to do some research on Akito Orihara.

"That's an interesting take psychology," My dad nodded, keeping a smile on his face.

"We're here," OUr driver informed us.

"Is that all you have?" I pointed to Akito's solo suitcase.

"Yeah, I have a lot in there though," He shrugged.

"Dad, can I show Akito around?!" I exclaimed excited to have another person living with us.

"I was just going to suggest it, I have a few business thing to take care of, I'll be back around 8 tonight," Akito and I stepped out of the car and I saw his face light up with an amasement that didn't quite reach his eyes, as if he was expecting this.

"Cool isn't it!" I brushed off any worries, we are pretty well known.

"Yeah, my dad and I live in an apartment in the city, so we don't normally get to see houses like these," He explained as we entered the house.  
"Hello Master Tamaki and Akito," our servants welcomed us.

"You have servants?" He seemed genuinely impressed.

"Yep!" I nodded before taking his hand and dragging him around the house.

"Here we have the main room, the dinning room, the kitchen, bathrooms are here, your room will have one attached. A music room, a second living room, a ball room and another bathroom. (A/N: I had to start making up rooms, I just imagined the Suoh mantion having tons of rooms of various different types)."

"This place is huge!" Akito's brown eyes widened before he turned his head, making them look. . . Red?

"Now for upstairs!" I ran upstairs, pulling Akito along.

"Most of these are bed rooms, mine is across the hall from yours, my dad wanted to make sure that you wouldn't get lost, so if you need anything, just come on over!" I eclaimed before throwing Akito's room's door open.

"Tama-chan!" Hunni ran over to me and grabbed my leg.

"What are you guys doing over here?" I asked, before my eyes landed on a girl with short brown hair. "Haruhi! How's my little daughter doing?"

"Tamaki-senpai, let me go," She argued.

"Um. . . who are these people?" Akito asked, leaning against the door frame of the room.

"We are the Ouran High School Host Club!" We said in sync.

"Oh, you guys are the host club I've been hearing about," Akito nodded his head.

"Akito Orihara, son of Izaya Orihara 5' 4 1/2" tall, mother unknown. Honor student to Ouran Private Academy," A boy with black hair and glasses read from a black notebook. Hello Kyoya Ootori.

"Kyoya Ootori, third son of Yoshio Ootori. 17, second year at Ouran Private Academy Class 2-A. Height: 5' 11". Apearance: Dark hair and glasses, which he is constantly adjusting. No chance of being the Ootori family heir, but strives to be the best anyways, one older sister Fuyumi Ootori. Vice president of the Host Club, manages money and expenses, sometimes manipulating tamaki suoh in order to get what he wants. Does nothing without personal gain. Hates being woken up. Constantly writing in a black book of his. The Ootori Family employs a personal police force of 100 officers. Ootori family specializes in medical and health care. Tamaki Suoh refers to him as the 'Mommy' of the host club," Akito recited from memory.

"Where were you able to get that sort of information?" Kyoya asked.

"I have connections," Akito shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you know that much about everybody here or are you just Kyoya's personal stalker?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison.

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. First years at Ouran private Academy class 1-A. Twins. 16 years of age. Hikaru is elder, but the two are often mistaken for each other. used to be cold towards outsiders until Haruhi Fujioka joined the host club. 5' 9" tall for both of them. Play a game called Which one is Hikaru? Haruhi is the only one so far able to tell the two apart. Birthday June 9th. Part of the host club doing a 'brotherly love' act for the women. Trouble makers. Are almost never seen apart. Both have a secret desire for someone to be able to tell them apart," Akito told us.

"Why do you have this sort of information?" I asked Akito, my mood turning quite suspicious of teh boy that my father and I had brought into our house.

"I'm surprised that Kyo-chan didn't come across the reason in his research," Akito smirked. "I'm assuming that this is the room I am to be staying in?"  
"Don't change the subject!" I exclaimed.

"None of the information is hidden from people. It should just be out there," Akito pulled out his phone from his pocket before spending a few seconds typing away at it.

"What are you doing Aki-chan?" Hunni grabbed onto her leg.

"You sly dog," Akito shook her head, smiling. "Aparently something was hidden. I'm not going to say what, but it'll become obivous if you look it up."

"Let's give him time to rest, Kyoya, have you looked it up yet?" Haruhi glanced warily at Akito.

"I need a computer," Kyoya stated, glaring at Akito while he just smiled and rocked back and forth on his feet.

"I have one in my room! To my room!" WE all marched across the hallway, with the exception of Akito. I assumed he was going to be sleeping in his room.

It took Kyoya a few minutes before his eyes widened.

"What is it?" I asked, I knew that this was not something to be joking around with.

"Akito's father is an information broker."


	4. This Will Be Interesting, Won't It?

Kyoya Ootori POV

I looked at the website again. The information from here was never wrong. What is an 'information broker'? If it's what I think it is, then things will be very interesting. Akito will probably know Haruhi's in the host club and we will have to keep an eye on her.

But everything can be avoided if information broker isn't what I think it is.

"Akito, what's an information broker?" Hunni beat us all to it.

"A person who can be hired to find information about a person or group or sells already known information," He replied, not even looking up from his phone as the rest of the host club walked back across the hall to join us.

"Did my dad know this?" Tamaki exploded.

"I don't know, it all depends on what my dad wanted to tell your dad. Information brokers can also chose what they tell people," he looked up at us, his red/brown eye meeting with my onyx ones. I smirked, this will be quite interesting.

"What's on your phone?" One of the twins asked peeking around one side of Akito's phone that was still in front of him.

"My dad's just texting me about something," He flipped it shut and put it in his pocket. So his phone is a little like my black book (A/N: We all now that it's the Death Note, Kyoya-senpai).

"What about?" the other twin asked, getting right up in Akito's face.

"Let's leave him alone about that, but there is a more pressing issue that I want to discuss," I slid up my glasses so that they caught the light, getting everyone's attention and giving myself a sort of mysterious look.

Akito smirked like everything was going the way he wanted it too. What are you up too?

"What would that be Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"A assume you know Haruhi's position," I looked at him for confirmation.

He simply nodded. "You know about my precious daughter?"

Tamaki Hugged Haruhi tightly. "Tamaki-senpai, let me go!"

Haruhi shoved him off of her.

"I know about Haruhi and how she's a host, yes," Akito nodded, the smirk slipping off like he was bored.

"Then we have no choice. You. . ." Tamaki trailed off, holding his hand in front of his face.

"Must join the host club!" He exclaimed. A typical Tamaki Suoh response.

The son of an information broker in the host club. This will be interesting, won't it?


	5. Soon - Akito Orihara POV

Akito Orihara POV

I looked between Kyoya and Tamaki, putting up a face to make me look like I was debating whether I should join the host club or not.  
"Aki-Chan, You should join cause then we can eat cake together!" The smallest one, but also one of the oldest - Mitsukuni Haninozuka grabbed onto my leg.  
"Sure, why not?" I shrugged, inside I was dancing for joy, Kyoya might be more like Shizu-chan, but he doesn't show emotions really well, hmm. . .  
"What would his 'type' be?" Kyoya asked, his glasses tipped silightly so the light caught them and no one could see his eyes.  
"I already had that all figured out! Akito would be the 'bad boy' type. I can just see it now, you wooing girls with your uncaring, yet has a soft side attidude," Tamaki almost sang.  
"You probably already know, but I'm Haruhi, Welcome to the host club. It'll be good to have another girl here," She dropped her voice down to barely a whisper for the last sentence.  
"What do you mean?" I faked ignorance.  
"Look, I know you're a girl. Girl's in my situation can tell when another girl is being mistaken for a boy," She continued to whisper.  
"I wonder how long it will take everyone else, Kyoya hasn't noticed yet, I assumed that he would be the first to notice, if anybody did," I whisper back, Haruhi wasn't all that bad.  
"He was the first to know about me. Don't worry, I'll keep your gender a secret. Why does your gender not show up when we reassearch you?" Haruhi asked.  
"My dad raised me like him, most information wasn't available until right after preperations were made for me to transfer here. A lot of people in my home town thought that I was a boy, or was my father, it was quite interesting," I smirked before leaning back on my bed.  
"You two know that it's not nice to whisper," It's the twins again. Great.  
"I'm betting you two had your fair share of secrets in you life time, being locked away in your own world."  
"How do you know about that?" Hikaru asked.  
"Not much information is available about us," Kaoru continued.  
"I have contacts and I have access to information even my dad can't get to."  
"I doubt that you have access to information that I can't get to," Kyoya butted in.  
"Your family password to your files and everything should be more complex. I men, It only took me ten minutes to hack into your files and read all of them Kyo-chan," I yawned.  
"Let's leave our guest alone and let him sleep, I'm sure he had a long trip here right?" Tamaki was being rational. My mouth dropped open at his next words. "After all, we do have to plan the next host club meetings and events."  
"Goodbye Akito," Everyone waved as they left, leaving me by myself. I stood up and shut the blinds.  
"Are you ready?" I asked quietly, in case the host club was outside my door.  
"I'm so excited!" A chipper voice replied.  
I smiled in response. This is going to get very interesting.  
Very interesting.  
Very soon.


	6. Humans Are All The SameAkito Orihara POV

Akito Orihara POV

I walked towards Ouran Private Academy. The buildings are pink. Pink. This is a rich school. A least rich people have a tendency for having bigger reactions to having something bad happen, they also tend to be more naive. This'll be so much fun.

"You are going to be in the same class as Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru!" Tamaki skipped ahead greeting the girls and introducing me to people. I just gave them my signature smirk and shoved my hands farther in my pockets. I wore the school uniform with my fuzzy jacket instead of the blazer.

"Alright. Where is my class?" I asked, looking at a group of girls who were talking in a circle, occasionally glancing over at us. I nodded my head towards them and I swear, at least two of them that I could see fainted on the spot. My smirk grew wider. Humans are all the same.

"Hey Akito, you're in the same class as us, We'll take him from here boss," Hikaru and Kaoru appeared over my shoulders.

"Sup," I greeted them.

"Hi Akito," I small voice grabbed my attention.

"Hi Haruhi," I smirked.

"You seem to be fitting in easily," She remarked. I threw back my head and gave out a small laugh. "Yeah."

"Um. . . Hello, I'm Ayame, I was just wondering, are you going to be joining the host club? If you need some one to show you around the school, I'll gladly show you around," A young girl approached me.

"I'm Akito Orihara, I'm the newest member of the host club yeah. I think I can find my way around," 'like I haven't memorized the layout of the school before I came here' I thought.

"Oh, umm. . ." Ayame trailed off.

"I'd be glad to hang out with you and your friends sometime though," I whispered in her ear before pulling away to see her blush. This is just like back home, but everyone's the same and there is no Masaomi, Shizu-chan, or Mikado to get different reactions from. Bummer.

"I-I'd like that!" She scurried away while I let out a little laugh.

"You seem to be getting into character really well Aki-chan," That'd be Hunni.

"Hi," I glanced down at him and rubbed his head with a small smirk.

These people are so naive.

~~~~TIME SKIPZ TO HOST CLUB~~~~

~The host club is now open~

"Akito-kun, what do you do in your free time?" A girl asked me.

"Usually I would be spending time with my father or be out on the streets walking around," I shrugged.

"What happened to your mother?" Another girl asked.

"I never knew her. I was the product of a one night stand between my father and my mother, my father was completely wasted. My mother dropped me off on my father's door step and never came back again. She moved to America to get away from my dad," The girls looked at me with sympathy.

"That must be hard not growing up with a mother," Ayame spoke up. She requested me today, I think she'll become a regular, if humans are as predictable as I thought.

"It was always just me and my dad. I look just like him, so he raised me to be a mini-him. I don't really mind it. She was the one who moved away," I shrugged again, taking a sip of the tea placed before my by Haruhi.

"Thanks," I nodded my head towards her. My throat was sore from all the talking.

"Anytime," Haruhi smiled at me.

"I never knew you had such a tragic back story Akito! That must have been horrible!" Tamaki glomped me.

"I said that I didn't really care whether she was around or not," I pried him off of me.

"Yet another thing that wasn't in your files," Kyoya spoke up.

"I have no control over anything in the files, so my dad must have not put it on there," I smirked before switching gears. "I was wondering what you lovely ladies do in your free time."

"I read!"

"I study!"

"I request you again tomorrow!"

At the last one everyone agreed with.

"I'm afraid that hosting hours are over, you may come again tomorrow," Kyoya gently pushed them out of music room number three.

"That was interesting," I flopped down on a couch.

"I'm glad you liked it!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Yes. It was very. . . interesting," I mumbled to myself with a smirk.

Humans are all the same.


	7. Who Are You? - Kyoya Ootori POV

Kyoya POV

~~~~TIME SKIPZ~~~~

A week later~

Akito has been doing better at being a host than I originally thought. He has the most clients currently, I even had to start a waiting list since he had so many guests. It is surprising, but I suppose based on how well he did on his first day, I shouldn't be surprised. Akito seems to adopt a whole new personality when he's around the guests, he goes from being laid back and arrogant to laid back and almost a flirtatious arrogance. It's like someone merged me and Tamaki. None of the twins' pranks have worked on him, and he only seems to be able to hold normal conversation with Haruhi.

"What are you thinking about Kyo-chan?" And there's that annoying nickname he came up with for me.

"I'm thinking about the club's finances, and don't call me Kyo-chan," I lied.

"Do you ever think about anything other than the club's finances Kyo-chan?" He ignored my second statement.

"From time to time, but only things that benefit myself," I shrugged, answering truthfully.

"You really are boring aren't you Kyo-chan?" He smirked, his eyes seeming to glow red.

"You're acting different today," I stated, normally he wasn't this annoying, he would tease me for a little bit, but then drop it, acting bored.

"I am, enlighten me in how so," his smirk was different, I can't believe I didn't pick up on it until now. His eyes are more red today, but other than those few changes, nothing else was different about his appearance. His attitude was distinctly different so that one would have to meeting him for the first time or have to be completely oblivious, like Tamaki.

"Your eyes are different, you have a different smirk, you seem more sadistic today, I can only imagine that you a relative of Akito a brother perhaps, and why are you subbing in for him?"

"Akito was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out, I decided that it was time to meet Akito's friends from this 'host club'. Hello Kyoya, or Kyo-chan as he calls you. Where are you friends? Wait, you are the first person here all the time right?" He smirked evilly.

"Hello Akito and Kyoya!" Hunni and Mori came in.

I glared at the boy, "this isn't Akito, he is most likely a brother that I have not heard about."

"Nope! but keep guessing!" He started smiling happily, looking like a little child.

"What do you mean that this isn't my prodigy Akito?" Great timing Tamaki. He was followed by the twins and Haruhi.

"Tamaki-senpai, it's obvious that he isn't Akito, they look different and act different, he's been acting different all day," Haruhi explained.

"So the ever popular Haruhi was able to tell me out! I was happy that one out of three was able to tell that I was different!" The Akito impostor skipped around Haruhi.

"How do you know my name?" Haruhi asked him as he inspected her.

"I know a lot of things," he sat down on one of the couches.

"When will Akito be back? Kaoru and Hikaru asked in unison.

"You two never say anything not in unison do you? And I have no clue, he had something to finish up, I'll just be taking his place until he comes back," He shrugged.

"How do you know so much about us?" Tamaki's asking something that is actually relevant for once.

Wait. . .

"It's because he's. . ."


	8. Back In My Element - Akito Orihara POV

Akito Orihara POV

I'm back in Ikebukuro, even if my dad says that it was too dangerous for me to be here. He wanted to check up on the people at Ouran and make sure that they weren't going to harm his daughter in anyway. But he also couldn't abandon his post as information broker, so was called in. He missed a few days here hiding in my closet waiting for the time to switch us out, but it doesn't really matter. Humans are bound to do the same things day after day if there is no one supplying them with information.

I'm currently wearing my dad's jacket and he's wearing mine, it's kind of weird. But his jacket always smells nice, and I don't mean that in a creepy way, it reminds me of home and the one person who doesn't hate me in the wretched town.

"IIIZZZAAAAYYYAAA! I thought I told you never to come into Ikebukuro again!"

"Hello Shizu-chan, it's been a while," I smirked, getting into my dad's character.

"I thought you actually listened to me for once, but then you decided to come back here," He ground his cigarette into the ground with his shoe.

"Oh Shizu-chan, you should know that I don't pay attention to directions very well. Anyways, how have your anger management classes been going for you?" I smirked and started skipping around him. "You know, you don't look any less pissed than usual."

Shizu-chan gripped a stop sign next to where we stood and ripped it out of the ground, "I'm not pissed, I'm just going to beat the shit out of you, you damn flea."

I pulled out my handy dandy pocket knife and flipped it open, "Have fun Shizu-chan."

I turned and ran, knowing he was going to be chasing me, he had to much anger built up to let me go without a fight.

"Don't call me Shizu-chan you damn flea!" A stop sign crashed into the building next to me as I rounded a corner, looking back at him and smirking.

"Is Shizu-chan angry?" I shouted in a baby voice and I was rewarded with a roar coming from the monster behind me.

"Get back here so I can beat you up!" He shouted.

"Catch me Shizu-chan!" I taunted.

"Why you two fight, eat Russian Sushi, it good. Fighting make you hungry, eat at Russian Sushi," I passed Simon.

"No thanks, kinda busy!" I shouted before jumping on one of the streetlamps that Shizu-chan managed to pull up and jumping on top of a building.  
"Izaya!" Shizu-chan looked angry. Good.

"Shizuo, calm down. Here," There's Shizu-chan's boss, Tom Tanaka giving Shizu-chan a glass of milk. That was a bit anti-climactic, but I haven't had a good chase for a while, so I'm feeling pretty good.

I got down off the the rooftop and headed towards my dad's apartment in Shinjuku, tomorrow I'll pay a little visit to Mikado and observe my dad's lovely little humans.


	9. Meeting The Infamous Izaya Orihara

Kyoya Ootori POV

"He's Akito's father. Izaya Orihara, the information broker, that's how her knows so much about us," I pushed my glasses up, the light glinting off of them and shielding my eyes.

"Indeed, I wanted to make sure my precious little Akito wasn't making any friends that were bad influences," He jumped up and started walking around the room. "You found out my identity a little too early, but I expected as much from Kyo-chan, who is constantly writing in his black book."

"How long have you been posing as her?" Tamaki asked in bewilderment.

"Just today. Is it true that the host club is closed today?" Izaya shot back with a smirk.

"You must share a lot of traits with Aki-chan in order to be able to switch your self out for her," Hunni tugged on his pants.

Mori grunted and reached to pull Hunni away, but Izaya started talking to Hunni.

"I find it cute that you call him Aki-chan," Izaya smirked down at the sort boy, who was about a head shorter than himself.

"Thanks!" Hunni smiled. "Would you like some cake?"

"I don't do sweets. I wonder what Akito is doing right now?" Izaya pulled out his phone.

"Where is he?" Haruhi asked.

"He's currently subbing in for me while I'm subbing in for him. I couldn't leave my little humans alone, who knows what kind of trouble they could get into?" Izaya said dramatically.

"That doesn't answer her question," One of the twins started.

"Where is Akito right now?" The other twin finished.

"In Ikebukuro somewhere," He shrugged before smiling evilly. "I don't get why you are so worried about him. I wonder, does one of you have a crush on him?"

"No, he's just our friend," Tamaki stated. "Where's Ikebukuro?"

"It's part of Tokyo," I sighed. He really is stupid.

"It's only a two hour drive there, with stops, on the city bus, it took Akito three hours to get here," He explained.

"Is he going to to spending the weekend in Ikebukuro?" The twins asked together. (A/N: It's a Friday in the story)

"I assume so, knowing Akito he probably will though."

"Then I say, we are all going to Ikebukuro this weekend to see Akito with Izaya-san as our guide!" Tamaki was determined. When he's determined, there's no stopping him.

"Humans never fail to amuse me," I faintly heard Izaya mutter to himself as the club walked out of music room number three.

"What was that?" I turned to him, we were the only people left here in the hall.

"Can't you hear Kyo-chan? I thought your family was in the medical business?" Izaya smirked.

"We are, but you seem to go on about humans often," I adjusted my glasses before snapping my black notebook shut and walking away.

"That's because I love all my lovely little humans. Even if you here at Ouran High are much more boring then those in Ikebukuro." I rounded the corner wondering about what mental illness Akito's dad had. Probably a god complex, maybe an insane fear of death, who knows.

"If your wondering Kyoya, I don't have a mental illness," I heard him shout. "Life is just so boring."


	10. Why is the Host Club in Ikebukuro?

Akito Orihara POV

I woke up the next morning in my dad's apartment. His assistant, Namie, was a little surprised to see me. She was one of the only people that could tell me and my dad apart, since she spent a lot of time around my dad.

"I'll be out. if my dad comes back, just call me," I shut the door behind me, knowing that Namie always found me annoying.

"Where to go today. . ." I wandered over to Ikebukuro again and started walking down the crowded streets. It was easy to tell who knew who my dad is and who don't, those who knew about my dad shied away from me instantly, recognizing my dad's Eskimo jacket

"Everyone is so interesting," I started talking to myself to ease the boringness of this.

My eyes wandered until they landed on a group of three high schoolers who were around my age. Mikado-kun, Masaomi-kun, and Anri-chan were all hunched over something that I couldn't make out. I skipped over to them and leaned over Masaomi-kun's shoulder.

"What are we looking at?" I wondered aloud. They had been gathered around their final grade sheets.

"I-Izaya-kun," Mikado-kun bowed.

I smirked, they were so naive, "How did you three do?"

"You probably already know," Masaomi- kun grumbled, wanting me to go away.

"You might want to spend a little less time attempting to flirt and more time studying," I rocked back and forth on my heels.

"Are you going to say anything Anri-chan?" I looked innocently at her.

"Um. . ." She trailed off.

I saw the garbage can before it hit me. I quickly dashed behind Mikado-kun, using him as a shield.

"IIZZZAAAYYYAAA!" I heard Shizu-chan's lovely voice yell.

"Now Shizu-chan, we wouldn't want anyone to get hurt here, would we? And I thought you hated violence," I gave a mocking shocked look before reverting to my usual smirk that I inherited from my dad.

"I hate violence. But I hate you more," He took off his sunglasses, tucking them into his bartender's uniform.

"But Shizu-chan, I thought you loved me," I pretended to look hurt.

"You damn flea!" He ripped up a stop sign from the ground.

"Bye Mikado-kun, Masoasmi-kun, Anri-chan!" I started running away, feeling a sense of deja vu from yesterday.

"Aki-chan!" I heard a voice I never thought I would hear outside of Ouran.

"Who the hell is that?" Shizu-chan stopped.

"Akito! You're safe!" I was tackled by Tamaki. Way to blow my cover guys.

"Why hello Shizu-chan," I heard my dad greet my pursuer.

"Why the hell are there two of you damn fleas," He looked about ready to murder somebody.

"Simple, this is my son, Akito," Dad exclaimed, throwing an arm around my shoulders, "I just wanted somebody to watch my lovely little humans while I checked up on his friends."

"Does that mean I can kill both of you?" Shizu-chan started to fling the stop sign at us, but was stopped halfway.

"Don't hurt Aki-chan and his dad," Of course the martial arts student would be able to stop the sign.

"I'm glad to say that you are fine, quite a few guests have requested for you," Kyo-chan pushed his glasses up.

"Don't go anywhere, I have to kill you damn fleas when I'm done with work. You keep multiplying. You're like rabbits," Shizu-chan walked away, attempting to keep in his anger. Maybe because he wanted to prove that he could keep a job for once.

"What's his problem?" Hikaru started.

"Why was he chasing you?" Kaoru continued.

"Shizu-chan's so fun to mess with! He just gets so mad, it's amusing to watch him," My dad answered for me.

"Glad to see that you're okay Akito," Haruhi approached me.

"Thanks, why are you guys here?" I cocked my head.

"Because they didn't want to wait for you to get back. Kyo-chan figured it out right away. But they decided to come here and have me be their tour guide," My dad explained, and evil glint in his eye.

"Well, this'll be fun," I sighed.

"Stay away from new people Izaya. . .s?" Masaomi-kun ran up to us before looking between my dad and I with confusion.

"What's. . . Going. . . On?" Mikado panted once he reached us.

Apparently me and my dad's secret is getting out today.


	11. Russian Sushi - Kyoya Ootori POV

"This is my son, Akito-kun!" Izaya smiled to the twoboys that had just ran up to us. I guessed that they knew Izaya, based on their reactions.

"Son?" The blonde boy asked, getting up in Akito's face.

"I-it's nice to meet you Akito-kun, I-i'm Mikado Ryugamine," The black haired boy bowed nervously.

"I know who you are," Akito smirked.

"Then you must know me, Masaomi Kida!" The blonde boy exclaimed.

"Of course I know you. I know more than you think," Akito's smirk never left his face as he stared at Masaomi.

"W-what do you mean?" Mikado asked.

"You haven't noticed when Akito-kun and I switched places? I'm truly wounded," Izaya exaggerated, quickly going back to his usual cruel smirk.

"You two switched places?" Masaomi asked.

"How many times do you think we'll have to explain this?" Akito wondered aloud.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh, nice to meet you two!" Tamaki introduced themselves.

"Who are they?" Masaomi turned towards Akito, looking warily at both Akito and Izaya.

"We are the Ouran Highschool Host Club!" Tamaki did his signature little thing.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Hunni! This is Mori!" Said senior smiled. "Do you have any cake?"

"I'm Haruhi, these two idiots are Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Aww.. Haruhi, don't you like us?" One of the twins pouted.

"Yeah Haruhi, we aren't' idiots," the other continued.

"Kyoya Ootori," I looked back at my notebook, jotting down information about Masaomi and Mikado that could be useful in the future.

"What are you writing Kyo-chan? You know, all you would need to do is start finding deep information about people and you could start a very promising career in the information broker business," Akito looked over my shoulder. I quickly snapped the book shut.

"I don't think so," I adjusted my glasses.

"Good. We don't need more than two Izayas running around here. One was enough already," Masaomi's attitude became gloomy as he glared at Izaya.

"Are you still holding on to that Masaomi-kun? I thought that you were trying to fix what happened," Izaya gave a small smirk as if he knew just where to push to anger Masaomi.

"I know why Shizuo-san wants to kill you," Masaomi answered, still glaring.

"You didn't answer my question Masaomi-kun," Izaya's smirk widened. "Even Akito goes to see her more than you do."

"Shut the hell up!" Masaomi yelled, "I'll see you later Mikado. Stay away from him."

"Such a fragile boy," Izaya smirked. "Well, I'm bored now, shall we continue our tour of town?"

"Lead the way!" Tamaki completely overlooked what just happened. He can be such an idiot.

"I'll join you guys," Akito stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Where are we to next?" Hunni asked.

Akito looked to his dad, "Russian Sushi?"

"Russian Sushi," He confirmed.

Russian Sushi?


	12. Simon Orihara POV

My dad skipped down the road with Tamaki behind him, soaking up every bit of information my dad was giving about the city. I must say, he would be an excellent tour guide.

"Hey Izaya. . .s?" Simon questioned.

"This is my son Akito! He's been randomly posing for me when I had to go somewhere else!" My dad explained.

"Would you like some Russia Sushi? It won't kill you!" Simon looked towards the host club members.

"We were just about to get some Simon. Simon, this is Tamaki, Kyoya, Hunni, Mori, Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru," My dad introduced them all.

"Well come on in!" Simon waved us by and immeadeatly went back to pestering people on the street to come to the Russian Sushi shop.

"Hello Izaya, Akito," The person behind the counter figured it out pretty fast, I wasn't as big of a fan of fatty tuna as my dad was, so I traditionally got something else.

"He knew?" Kyoya turned towards me. The rest of the host club was admiring the almost empty shop.

"I'm not as big of a fan of fatty tuna as my dad," I shrugged, a smirk slipping onto my face.

"I'll have eight orders of my usual and an order of fatty tuna," I spoke to the man behind the counter, watching all of the host club find a spot to sit. I followed them and sat down next to my dad.

"Here you are," Simon gave us our orders.

"This is really good," The host club all took a bite out of it and smiled, quickly finishing the rest of it.

"Where shall we go next?" I looked to my dad.

"Raira academy would be interesting to show them," Dad offered.

"Show them where you and Shizu-chan first met?" I raised one eyebrow.

"Why not?"


	13. Raira Academy Izaya Orihara POV

Izaya Orihara POV

I skipped down the street, the rest of the host club and Akito following close behind. The twins and Tamaki couldn't seem to keep their hands off of things in the shops. I smirked to myself. It seemed that no one had guessed that my little Akito was actually a female, well, it worked to my advantage to play her off as a male. It's safer for Akito to pass as a male, females are targeted easily. No one knew where Akito was living now, so she should be safe. I admit that it was hilarious seeing Shizu-chan so disoriented after the reveal that there were two of us.

"Here's Raira Academy, where Shizu-chan and I went to highschool," I looked at the building, reminiscing of the days where I could spend all day pissing off Shizu-chan instead of having to work all the damn time.

"So this is where you two met?" Tamaki asked with wide eyes, weeing his first public high school.

"Yep, I graduated from here. Shinra did too," I nodded, noticing that Kyo-chan was taking notes in his black notebook. He was always working so hard for his father's affections. but as the third child we was unlikely to get any.

A bell rang and kids started pouring out of the school, so Akito and I moved out of the way and into a more secluded spot, while the Host Club spent their time wooing the ladies, except for one of them.

"Damn bastards, let go of me!" A tall blonde woman with a scowl on her face shouted, shoving Tamaki off with enough force to send him into the concrete wall that surrounded the school.

I smirked, coming out of hiding and letting Akito stay hidden, "Well, well, it's definitely been a while. . ."

A/N: On quotev, I'm having the readers vote on who they think the pairings should be and give me suggestions for a gender neutral name affiliated with strength. The winning name will get a oneshot of their choice and credit given to them at the start of next chapter. I will post it on here also. You have to vote by commenting on this story on quotev though. I'm ending the voting August 18 at noon, next monday and the chapter should be up by 3:00 - 4:00 pm the same day, I will also post the story here. I don't know if you need an account to comment, but if you do, they are easy to make and quick. Thanks, just letting everyone know. I'll probably edit the whole story once I get done with it just so everyone knows.

Thanks R &amp; R!


	14. Unmatched Strength - Kyoya Ootori

A/N: The winner of the name contest was Delta with Tsuyo. The winning pairing was Akito x Kyoya. It will be a gradual change, so don't expect it to be instantaneous in the story. On with the chapter.

Kyoya POV

I watch Tamaki get slammed into the concrete wall, smacking his head against the wall with a resounding thud, that would leave a mark. Izaya stepped out from the shade where Akito watched.

"Well, well, It's definitely been a while. . ." Izaya smirked. "I just keep running into everyone today!"

"Not everyone is so happy to see you floating around Ikebukuro again, flea," The girl replied, picking up her bag and glaring at Izaya. It seemed that everyone here hated Izaya. Wait. Flea. Where have I heard that? Shizuo, or as Izayay and Akito so eloquently put it, Shizu-chan. This girl must have some connection to Shizuo to have picked up on one of Shizuo's pet names for Izaya. And the strength, I have never seen a woman with enough strength to send Tamaki flying into as concrete wall so hard. And since Shizuo has the strength, this girl must be his daughter. Well, then, things just happen to be more and more surprising. Time to test my theory anyways, seeing as Tamaki didn't need help, the twins and Haruhi were already helping him up.

"Are you somehow related to Shizuo?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's my dad. Why? You want me to beat you up too, four-eyes? I'm always ready to give a flea a good beating," The girl glared. The resemblance was striking once one knew.

"No, I was just wondering," I appeased, scribbling down the new information.

"Keep wondering and you'll have everyone hatin you like you're the flea," She threw her bag over her shoulder.

"Where am I?" A faint voice asked from over where the rest of the club stood.

"What the hell?" The girl asked.

"Um. . . We seem to have a bit of a problem," One of the twins started.

"Tama doesn't seem to remember the last couple days," The other finished.

"You hurt Tama-chan!" Hunni cried, pointing at the descendant of Shizuo.

"What! I didn't think I threw him too bad!" The girl seemed genuinely concerned.

"This is the problem Tsuyo, you always manage to hurt people even if you're just trying to get them to stop bugging you or something. You need to learn to control your anger," Akito finally come out from hiding.

"The hell? Maybe I hit my head to hard. Why the hell are there two of you?" Tsuyo, a name to the face, asked confused.

"I would like you to meet someone similar to you, this is my son, Akito," Izaya smirked, obviously enjoying Tsuyo's confusion.

"So there's been two of you this whole time?"

"Once Akito was old enough, he started subbing for me while I had to do something or get some information from somewhere else. I educated him myself," Izaya explained, shrugging.

"Guys, I think we need to get Tamaki to the hospital, he's bleeding pretty hard," Haruhi interrupted.

"Have fun," Tsuyo started walking away.

"But Tsuyo, you were the one that hurt Tamaki, don't you think that you should stick around to make sure he's ok?" Izaya asked with fake hurt.  
"Fine, but neither of you damn fleas can touch me. I do feel somewhat bad for him. I really need to learn to control my anger sometimes," Tsuyo muttered the last two sentences, but they were still audible, making Izaya and Akito smirk.

And so we went off to the hospital to make sure the 'host club king' wasn't hurt too bad.


	15. Qui êtes-vous? - Kyoya Ootori

Kyoya Ootori POV

Tsuyo ran out of the sketchy doctor's apartment while I frantically scribbled down all the information I had gathered in the last few conversations. It seems Tsuyo comes from a complicated fanily life, probably middle class, and her parents don't have a great relationship.

"I'll take a look at your friend now," The sketchy doctor, Shinra, sighed before guiding us into the apartment and lying Tamaki out onto his couch. Tamaki had been drifting in and out of consciousness on the walk to Shinra's place, and was currently unconscious.

"What happened to him exactly?" Shinra asked, lifting up Tamaki's head and taking his pulse.

"Tsuyo threw him into a concrete wall," I responded with a snap of my notebook and readjusted my glasses.

"It doesn't look as bad as it could be, I've seen worse and those people made it out with only maybe a scar," Shinra finished his examination and started wrapping Tamaki's head with gauze. "His head'll hurt when he wakes up though, here's some painkillers, anything else that is of concern?"

"He didn't remember who he was when he first woke up," Haruhi intervened.

"That's to be expected, he was probably dazed at the time," Shinra stated, moving away from Tamaki.

"Qui. . .? Où suis-je?" A small voice came from the couch.

"Oh, you're awake now I see," Shinra spoke as all eyes turned to Tamaki, who was balled up, looking frightened and holding his head.

"Je ne comprends pas. Où suis-je?Pourquoi ma tête fait mal?" Tamaki whimpered, curling up even more if it was possible.

"This is bad," Shinra scratched his head. "Does anyone here know French? They just need to know enough to keep him calm and get him some painkillers."

"I know just a little from what I picked up from Tamaki," I volunteered. I knew little French but none of the other members knew any French at all. I was the best group at this.

"Bonjour. Savez-vous qui je suis?" I asked Tamaki, crouching down next to him.

"Non. Non. Non! Je ne me souviens de rien! Je veux rentrer chez moi!" Tamaki started sobbing. Some of the French I did not know, but I could guess from context. My best friend didn't remember me.

"Je m'appelle Kyoya Ootori," I decided to start over and reintroduce myself.

"Je m'appelle Tamaki Souh," He whispered. "Où est ma mère?"

"Je ne sais pas," I replied. He was asking for his mother, who was all the way in France.

Tamaki started crying at this point and launched himself into my chest. I awkwardly put my arms around him, uncomfortable with seeing the flamboyant man like this. I never thought I would see him cry real tears, but here was Tamaki sobbing like a little kid.

One of the twins stared sadly at Tamaki and asked, "What do we do now?"

Even I didn't have an answer to that.

A/N: Translation time! Note: These were from my french 1 class what I have learned so far this year and google translate, so correct me if anything's wrong!

Qui. . .? Où suis-je? Who. . .? Where am I?

Je ne comprends pas. Où suis-je?Pourquoi ma tête fait mal? I don't understand you. Where am I? Why does my head hurt?

Bonjour. Savez-vous qui je suis? Hello. Do you know who I am?

Non. Non. Non! Je ne me souviens de rien! Je veux rentrer chez moi! No. No. No! I do not remember anything! I want to go home!

Je m'appelle Kyoya Ootori, My name is Kyoya Ootori

Je m'appelle Tamaki Souh, My name is Tamaki Souh

Où est ma mère? Where is my mother?

Je ne sais pas, I do know know

Qui êtes-vous? Who are you? (In the title)

Did anyone catch the Tsukiyama Shu reference I made there? Mamoru Miyano for the win. He seems to voice a lot of French speaking people these days, or English speaking characters. Anyways, I updated! Yay! It's been two months! Not three! Yay! I'll try to update quicker int he future, but that's not really going to happen. I'll try to update as soon as possible, but life gets in the way. Thanks again for sticking with this fic!


	16. A strange night Akito Orihara POV

Akito POV

This was bad. If Tamaki couldn't remember who he was, then things would be very weird.  
Never mind. Things would be interesting if Tamaki couldn't remember anything. I would get to collect more info about the host club and how they worked, especially with their top dog left with only French. And on top of that Tsuyo would get blamed for the accident and she would get even more mad!  
It was like Christmas for an information broker.  
"What do you think?" My dad broke my out of my thoughts, coming over to lean against the wall, listening to Kyoya and Tamaki converse, Tamaki trying to curl in on himself even more.  
"I think it will be very interesting to see how everyone reacts to this. I'll stick around and see, unless you have other ideas," I looked at him, a mirror reflection of my own features.  
"I think that will be good for now, we can see how they interact with him like this and how they explain things if he gets back to his normal state," Izaya smirked.  
"That's what I was planning on. Tsuyo's reaction earlier wasn't what I was quite expecting. She seemed kind of sad that she hit Tamaki," I mumbled, watching as the club started to cry as the realized that Tamaki didn't remember who any of them were.  
"Think about it a bit, it'll come to you," Izaya stood up straight and approached the group.  
"There isn't anything you can do for him right now, the best thing to do would be to let him rest and see if we can trigger any response in the morning. You guys need to get back to Ouran. Tamaki can stay with Akito and I," Izaya explained, a look of mock sympathy on his face.  
"Can we stay with him?" Haruhi asked, looking the least upset of the group, even Kyoya looked a little hurt.  
"It might-"  
"Trigger something in Tamaki's head to release his memories," Kaoru started and Hikaru finished.  
"You two might need a translator," Kyoya reasoned, composing himself.  
"They're right dad, I don't know if we'll have room in the apartment though," I stalked over to the group, a slight smirk on my face.  
"It's alright! Takashi and I can sleep on the floor!" Hunni smiled.  
"So can we," The twins mentioned.  
My dad narrowed his eyes at me, "Alright, if you truly want to." He straightened and lead the way out of Shinra's apartment.  
Kyoya coaxed Tamaki to come with us and we walked to Dad's apartment, where we struggled over where people would sleep.  
Tamaki took my dad's room and Hunni, Mori and the twins divided up the living room and the couches.  
"I'll be sleeping in my own room if you don't mind," I headed upstairs.  
"Can I share with you? There's no space down here," Kyoya shifted his glasses and a light pink color spread across his cheeks, was he blushing? That was hilarious.  
"Sure, It doesn't matter to me," I shrugged, feeling a strange heat spread across my face before I raced upstairs to change before Kyoya came up. It sure will be a strange night.  
I missed my dad's small giggle at my behavior.

A/N: I know I went missing for a couple months again. Life is tough. I am going to try to update all my stories once a month. I have more stories on other websites and on here so it will be a challenge. I'll see you guys in a month. Feel free to harass me if I don't update.  
R n R


End file.
